Monsters Elementary
Monsters Elementary is a Comic Book made by Josh Comics Inc.. It is a Spinoff of Monsters, Inc. and Monsters Univerisity. Story It's the First day of School at Monsters Elementary,And the bus is pulling into the Bus station,Everyone gets off first leaving the New kid behind,this new kid is Mike Wazowski,His plan is to graduate from all his Schools and go to his Dream school: Monsters University! He walks into his first class,called "The History of Scaring" and is welcomed by his teacher and the kids except for one,This kid's name is James P. Sullivan,or Sulley for short.Mike is asked to sit at a table with some Monsters,he says yes and sits with the Monsters and gets his supplies,before the class starts they do a quick introduction,these monsters names are Art,Scott (AKA Squishy),Terry and Terri,Don,and Randy. The bell rings and Class begins,During class Mike is studying hard in his History book while all Sulley is doing is making Paper airplanes.later on,Mike is repeatedly answering questions right and Sulley gets jealous.So as Revenge,Sulley Switches the answers in spanish for a quiz in Mike and his friends are going to take,But it doesn't go as planned,he ends up getting the paper he switched! He is the one who gets a F,while Mike gets a A+.Sulley feels lonely that he doesn't have any friends like Mike. The next few weeks,it is the beginning of winter and The school is Holding a Winter Games competition with sledding and other winter activity's,But there have to be Six teams in order to Compete.Unfortunately,Sulley has found a team of Scary Monsters called ROR,Mike Gathers his friends together to make a Team,which is called Oozma Kappa,which everybody laughs at and calls it a "Stupid Name",Mike tells them not to worry and that they are going to be just fine.But to their dismay,ROR comes in first at the Snowball fight,But OK might win the sled race around the field,Mike and the others carry the sled up the hill and line up at the starting line,and they hop in,With Mike and Art in the front,Terry and Terri and Randy in the second row,and Squishy and Don in the Third row.The race begins,But ROR tries to cheat by taking a Shortcut,OK sticks to the main route to not be eliminated,But ROR accidentally take the long way and end up in third behind JOX and OK comes in first. Next is the Snow-Monster building contest,OK does good but the Other teams do Fantastic,and OK comes in last,The team feels discouraged that they can't make it through without losing,and they drop out of the competition,leaving them to be made fun of,and ROR embarrasses them in the cafeteria by dumping food on them,making Mike Mad! he tries to get back at them by going back into the competition and Nearly beat ROR at all the challenges and The last one is a ski race, OK stick together but ROR splits up to try and Distract OK,but it doesn't work and ROR ends making themselves lose by breaking the "Stick Together" rule and OK wins,Sulley Apologizes to OK and they all Become friends.However, ROR are now janitors for punishment for cheating.In the last panel,Mike and the OK members are seen holding a trophy with Sulley holding Mike in the air,Cheering. Soundtrack list # New Kid on the Block # James P. Sullivan # A Backfiring Prank # Winter Games # Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa # Snowball Madness # Sledding Race # Snow-Monster/OK is Discouraged # Food Fight! # OK vs ROR # The Ski Competition # ROR is eliminated/a OK Trophy # Mike and Sulley